Sinceritys path
by Soko
Summary: Mimi, unable to guide herself in her changing life, finds someone who can. Mimato. Revision process 3.21.07
1. Times no longer

**Sincerity's Path**

Times no Longer; _Changes

* * *

_

Lifting the dark leather currier bag from its position on the floor, Mimi closed the locker door with a rattle, the sound reverberating down the empty hallway. Unhurried, she adjusted the bag to settle over her shoulder; undoing its flaps and placing the large textbook taken from the locker within it.

Turning, her eyes wandered down the empty hallway. Glancing to her watch, she sighed and tugged at the curriers strap. It was to late to catch any of the others before they left in hopes of walking home together. As it was, not many people lingered within the school grounds, most having already made their way home. She just happened to be later than usual today.

Looking down at her outfit she sighed yet again, her hand running over her white skirt as she moved to straighten the shirts tails of the white collared blouse from underneath the dark sweater vest atop it. Satisfied with her ensemble, she gave a final look down the empty halls.

Turning to her left, the heals of her white knee high boots clicked against the floor as she lazily made her way out towards the main gate.

The weather outside really was unusually warm for the season. Already early into November and despite the warm breeze, the only tell tale sign of the season came in the shape of the changing leaves. Splashed with vibrant gold's and reds, the trees had begun to loose their many leaves. As it was, the many trees lining the walkway too were loosing their leaves to the gentle breeze brushing past them.

Once again noticing the hour, she found few people remaining upon the campus. Although a few still remained, most had already taken off an hour or so ago at the end of the last bell. Finding the faces of the few still scattered about unfamiliar, Mimi remained silent as she walked.

"_Tachikawa_!" The familiar call startled her, pulling her to look over her shoulder. And while the voice startled her, it did nothing to warn her as she tripped head first atop the pavement, her foot catching against the loose rubble.

A manhole of loose rubble.

A giant man-_eating-_hole; even if in reality it was nothing more than a loose upturned stone. She squeaked all the same, her foot catching and her weight pitching forward. Unable to right herself, she wailed and tried to brace herself for an uncomfortable landing, her eyes closed and waiting for the inevitable.

An inevitable that didn't come, "Eh?"

Opening her eyes, Mimi found herself suspended mid fall, hands encircling her waist.

"Nice catch Yamato!" Taichi laughed, his face suddenly appearing before hers with a grin as she was lifted to her feet. "Clumsy as always, eh Mimi?"

Still stunned, Mimi could only blink as the hands encircling her waist lifted her up and planted her back upon her feet. Catching Taichi's words, she frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Thanks for the warning, Taichi."

Batting away the brunette's hand, having come to ruffle her hair, Mimi was settled upon her feet; the fingers at her waist drummed against her sides, his hands still against her.

She tried to suppress a shiver.

"Be nice Taichi." Sora laughed, suddenly appearing to his left and slapping him across the shoulder. "Hey Mimi, on your way home?"

"I was, but then I took a trip." Mimi frowned again.

A soft laugh came up over her shoulder. Tilting her head up, she tried to catch sight of him without moving, not wanting to break away from him just yet. But his fingers gave a final tap against her skin before he moved a hand to rest atop her head, giving an affectionate ruffle to her hair before he moved from behind her, "I've got to go, I'll see guy's later."

"Later Yamato."

Mimi could only watch as he walked past them, a hand raised from over his shoulder in a short wave. Her eyes lingered.

"Alright, I've got to go too." Taichi said, pulling her attention back towards them as he glanced to his wristwatch, "I'm supposed to meet the guys at the field."

"The guys?" Sora questioned, "Daisuke and Ken?"

"Yeah," Taichi gave an exaggerated sigh, quickly bending for a quick kiss to Sora's check before leaving. "I'll call you later."

She couldn't help but think how nice it must be.

Eyes momentarily trailing after Taichi, the red head turned inquisitive eyes back to the strawberry brunette. She quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm…"

Brought from her daze, Mimi shook herself, "Hmm… what?"

Sora smiled from the corner of her eye.

Mimi sighed, slumping forward, "Is it that obvious?"

Sora laughed.

* * *

Glancing at the picture frame across the room, Mimi smiled softly remembering that day three years ago.

She remembered that day the weather had been perfect, white clouds lining the sky. The spot had been beautiful; they'd chosen the perfect place beneath a Sakura tree in full bloom. The blanket laid out matched perfectly with the blossoms, a lightly tinted pink, large enough for the eleven of them. She remembered there being enough food to feed a small army. As it was, it ended up enough for one Taichi and one Daisuke.

Wrapping her hand about its black wooden frame, Mimi lifted the picture from its setting, her thumb brushing over the figure under the tree.

To his side, Taichi stood turned, watching the scene unfolding just behind them with amusement; a small brawl between Daisuke and Takeru having erupted, Ken somewhere in the middle of it.

He stood under the tree, leaning back against its trunk with folded arms as he too watched with disinterest the small scene.

In the picture she sat kneeling upon the blanket, holding her bangs behind her ear at the sudden gush of wind; her eyes watching his every movement. Her simple stature was drown out by the movement beside her, Hikari, Sora, Jou, and Koushiro grouped together.

Sora'd given her the picture shortly after it had taken place, handing her the only known copy. In the picture, his hair was still just above shoulder length. It was shortly after that he'd trimmed his hair back to its original shape, though it was now a bit longer in length. She didn't mind. She actually preferred his thick blonde hair as it was now. Somehow it played more on his features, accenting his jaw line and bringing more attention to his beautiful blue eyes. One's she wished would look to her.

The sudden ring of her phone pulled her from her memories. Startled, she placed the frame back down upon the desk and reached for the phone, glancing at the name on the screen; Takeru.

"Hello?"

* * *

Mimi shuffled out the door after changing into a pair of jeans and grabbing a light jacket from the closet. Walking down the apartment complex stairs, she started to have second thoughts. This really wasn't a good idea.

_Takeru's voice laughed on the other side of the line, "Were all heading out tonight to watch the meteor shower at High View Park. I've already called everyone else, and with the exception of Yayoi and Iori, I think they said they were doing some extra curricular thing, and Yamato having band practice, we're all going to be there. What do you say can you make it?"_

"_Aa, what time?"_

At a quarter to nine, Mimi found herself walking down the sidewalk towards the park despite her doubts. The days in which they spent time together were rare, few and far in between lately. The times in which she remembered no longer existed; care free.

Despite knowing how the night would turn out, she couldn't help but find herself seeking their company. Even if by the end of the night she wished she hadn't. Once or twice she caught herself stopping to turn around before she shook herself and continued on her way.

Turning the corner, Mimi continued down the darkened street, her heels sounding behind her. Despite the time of night, Mimi herself wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Not the smartest move on her part, she realized, but again her thoughts wandered about her.

Faintly, over the usual nighttime traffic, she heard the sound of a small engine approaching the deserted residential street from a distance.

The sudden revving of the engine behind her, all to close in proximity, pulled a startled cry from her as it zipped past. The wave of wind upsetting her hair as she clutched instinctively to the back of her head.

The screech of tires against pavement pulled her eyes open. Just before her, the rider pulled to a stop, the engine humming softly as he placed both feet upon the ground.

Half expecting him to leave without apologizing, she could only watch, curiosity outweighing her fear as the rider twisted to turn the bike about, moving to face her directly as he moved closer.

She could only watch a face hidden from her own by a helmet and tinted visor as he pulled the bike to a stop before her. A shiver raced down her spine, she stepped back fearfully.

Slowly, the rider twisted his torso about, lifting the seat compartment and pulling something from it. She took another step back.

Turning back around, he tossed it to her, startling her once again with the helmet now within her hands. Raising a leather-clad hand to his own helmet, he pushed up the visor obscuring her view.

She gasped, taken aback at the sight of blonde hair and blue eyes, "Yamato!"

A grin.

Raising both hands to his head, Yamato moved to pull the helmet off completely, fingers running through his hair. "You know Mimi, its not exactly safe to be walking alone this late at night. I thought I told Takeru to come pick you up if you were coming."

Finally managing to find her voice, Mimi stuttered, still shocked, "I thought… He said… I don't understand." She finally shook her head.

Yamato laughed softly, "I canceled practice, the guys had their own things tonight."

"Like a lift?"

"Oh!"

Stepping forward, she pulled the helmet over her head, Yamato's hands reaching up to pull it snuggly in place before clasping the belt around her chin for her.

"Feel alright?" He asked, hands on either side of her, giving the helmet a small tug.

"Aa."

"Good." Flicking down her visor, he picked up his own and deftly placed it over his head, "Hop on."

She hesitated a moment after seating herself behind him, a blush coming to dust across her cheeks after realizing how close they were. Unsure of where to place her hands, she held lightly to his sides.

His grin was hidden from view, "Hold on tight!"

Startled at the sudden movement of the bike, she quickly looped her arms about his waist, clasping her hands about his middle. She held his shirt tightly between her fingers and closed her eyes.

* * *

What would have taken fifteen minutes by foot, took but a few as they sped down the street. It was frightening at first, the rush of wind blowing past her, the road blurring underneath her. But she felt strangely relaxed against him; safe. She sighed softly, bringing her head to rest between his shoulder blades.

She didn't want to let go.

But the ride was short lived, and when they slowed within the parking lot before the park, she was forced to pull herself away from his as they pulled to a stop. Cutting the engine, Yamato switched off the lights as Mimi brought her leg over the seat to stand.

He was already running a hand through his hair when Taichi and Takeru hollered a little ways away, heading towards them with excited grins.

"Yamato! You lucky dog! When'd you get it?"

She didn't even have time to say thank you, the conversation between the three boy's having strayed away from her as quickly as the other two appeared before them.

Hiding behind a small smile, Mimi gracefully bowed out.

Giving a small tap to the helmets gray plastic, she set it down upon the vacated seating and turned to disappear past the park gates to where she knew the others to be waiting.

She found them a little ways over the hill just past the main gate, where the ground evened out.

It seemed they weren't exactly the only ones with the same idea, as several other groups loitered about the park to stargaze that night. Already settled atop a large blanket, Sora sat with Hikari, Jou, and Koushiro around a small picnic basket Daisuke sat eyeing beside Ken. The scene reminded her of the picture sitting on her desk, the picnic under the sun.

She smiled, "Sora!"

"Mimi! You made it!"

* * *

True to their predictions, the shower started just past ten; The sky alight with a dazzling display. Painted across the sky, breath-taking trails burned white against the dark night sky. It was like a game of tag among the stars as they flew across the night, their bright bodies flying forward only to fade from the eyes of those that watched as its tail finally caught up to it. Burning the night sky.

They'd fallen into a circle of sorts, each head in and every foot out atop the blanket. From where she lay, Mimi found herself between both Hikari and Sora. Respectively, Takeru to Hikari's left and Taichi and Yamato to Sora's right.

Excited whispers circled about, awestruck gasps and giggles overhead, hurried fingers pointing towards the night. Every once and a while an off topic would start and Daisuke's voice would bellow far about their laughter as Ken tried to calm him down, the laughter at his expense only spurring his rising voice.

She smiled and laughed along.

But she could already feel the small stab of loneliness as the night wore on, the groups sectioning off, as she knew they would.

Hikari and Takeru laughed and whispered beside her, Daisuke and Ken arguing close to them. Jou and Koushiro chatted idly together. Sora whispered in Taichi's ear. Taichi's laugh as Yamato groaned and tried to ignore what he over heard.

She felt sectioned off.

As she listened to the voices about her, she realized they were drifting apart, and she became quiet. Her thoughts drowning out the voices surrounding her. The loneliness gnawing at her.

While as of late get togethers such as these had become all to rare, she couldn't bring herself to be happy. Because she knew times like this wouldn't last forever; she knew they were slowly drifting apart. They weren't as close as they used to be, not anymore.

Though she still considered Sora her best friend, and likewise, she couldn't remember the last time they'd spent all day on the phone together. Taichi now took up most of her time.

The boys, Daisuke and Ken spent most of their time upon the soccer field, practicing. Hikari and Takeru were to busy with each other, oblivious to what everyone else all ready knew.

It was hard to work in time.

"Isn't that right, Mimi?" She blinked, her head tilting to the side of Sora.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, right." Not exactly sure what it was they were talking about, she gave a shallow laugh.

Mimi resigned herself, watching a cluster of stars trail across the sky in their game of tag.

Beside her, at least one other was silent, cautiously watching the person a little ways away from him. His blue eyes watching her from the corner of his eyes.

She didn't stay much longer, finding the conversations becoming stifling and the loneliness suffocating. Opting for a silent retreat, she gave Sora a quick kiss to the cheek and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Sora, I'm going to head home."

"All right, I'll call you later. Night."

Careful so as not to disturb the others, Mimi picked herself up from the blanket and hastily made her way past the parks entrance gate. Cutting through the empty parking lot, Mimi paused just before Yamato's motorcycle.

She couldn't help the quick glance she threw back to where the others still sat.

_Enough. _She straightened herself at the small twinge that ran through her. Things were changing she had to remind herself. They were _all_ changing.

She took in a breath, pulling herself from her thoughts as tears threatened to fall. The heels of her boots echoed over the empty lot as she strode down the street.

Because things weren't what they used to be… 

A slender figure watched from atop the hill, his eyes trailing after the strawberry brunette rounding the street corner.

* * *

An engine revved behind her, tires screeching wildly as it pealed out from the parkway. The sound pulled her eyes from the shadows lining the pavement under the overhead lamplight. Mimi froze, her fingers clenching in her palm as she quickened her pace.

She couldn't outrun him, and looking about, she realized there was no place to duck into or hide behind. Her attempts were futile, yet she couldn't bring herself to stop or turn around. She didn't want to face anyone right now; she didn't want to see him. Because she didn't want him to see her; she tried her best to compose her features.

Passing her, Yamato threw the bike to a stop before her when he realized she would not stop. Watching her behind the visors screen, Mimi slowly opened her eyes, previously closed tight. When they opened, he could clearly see the overwhelming sadness laced in her eyes along with her silent resolve.

His eyes held to her with sympathy, his fingers tightening about the helmet in his lap. Lifting it, he held it out towards her.

She let her gaze fall to her hands, her head dropping, her eyes no longer trying to find his from behind the screen blocking her view. And yet, even after hesitating, she obeyed the unspoken request, deftly sliding atop the bike behind him, her arms once again wrapping about his waist. Her head coming to rest against his shoulder.

Though her arms were wrapped about her, he could feel the distance she'd placed between them. And yet, at the same time, he could feel her clinging to him as if attempting to keep him from leaving. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her breathing, relishing in the warmth she presented and the soft feel of her heartbeat. He didn't want her to let go.

It was almost like a dream, she felt like was in such a deep sleep. The whirl of sounds as they passed, the blur of lights against the dark night. It almost didn't feel real, but even so, she didn't want it to end, even if it wasn't real. Even if it was only a dream. But for the both of them, the moment was fleeting, and all to quickly they pulled to a stop in front of her apartment complex.

Stiffly, Mimi pulled herself from him, removing herself from the seat she came to stand to the side of him. Fidgeting with the helmet strap, she lifted her eyes to his, no longer hidden from her own. A smile drew across her lips, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks for the ride… again. You really didn't have to though, but thank you…" Her smile faltered, and she lowered her eyes, her fingers sliding across the plastic in her hands. Pulling her mask together, she brought her eyes up once again and held out her hands, the helmet at her fingertips.

"Well, I better go." She laughed somewhat nervously, as he slowly took the object from her hands. "Thanks again."

A quick spin and she turned to step away.

The helmet dropped to his lap, his hand reaching out to gently wrap about her wrist, pulling her back to him; lips pressed against hers.

She stood paralyzed, unable to move. She stared forward in shock, his lips moving against hers. Tears welled in her eyes, slowly closing as she responded to him.

He could feel the tears slide down from her cheeks against his skin, warm. Sighing into the kiss, his freehand rose up to cradle the back of her neck, his fingers sliding to intertwine with her hair as he deepened the kiss. Yamato pulled her closer, never once letting his touch stray from her, letting them linger across her skin.

Breathing in deeply, Yamato slowly parted from her. Her fingers clung to his shirt, her forehead coming to rest against his. Her eyes closed with tears.

Don't leave.

"I'm still here." He whispered against her skin.

"You'll leave…"

He laughed softly, his arms wrapping about her waist and giving a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You going to smile anytime soon?" He smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss, hoping to reassure her with every lingering touch.

She laughed softly, a smile pressed against his skin.

* * *

Mimi stepped back from the full-length mirror, giving a quick once around before running to the door. Fumbling with her boots, she hopped from one leg to another, slipping them over her feet.

Through her window she could hear the sound of a motorcycles engine pulling into the apartment complex. Mimi made a mad dash for the closet, leaving the hanger to shake on its railing as she pulled the jacket over her arms.

She gave a quick glance to her clock, her mothers voice calling out to her.

After all these years, after everything they'd been through together. Out of everyone, he alone still remained the same. Somehow, the others had stepped ahead of her, in some way leaving her behind. They all had things that were important to them, their lives prioritized around them.

Everyone seemed to have changed, and she couldn't help but feel the difference. Because somehow, she was the one left behind, despite all her efforts to keep in stride with them.

And she was suddenly left alone.

She couldn't find the cut through, the door they'd all managed to find and slip through. And so she was left alone, in what felt like a dark and empty room. And she could only watch, as one by one, they disappeared from her view.

Somehow, that door alluded her, and she couldn't figure out why. Was there some reason? Or maybe it was because she herself wasn't sure she was ready to find it, to walk through. Because what waited on the other side? Where she was was comfortable, and well known.

She could only sit alone.

But suddenly, there was a hand holding hers, pulling her up with a smile. An embrace that held her tightly and walked with her, easing her fears; because that someone was now with her, easing her loneliness. That hand was guiding her, and where she was suddenly didn't seem so dark anymore.

The engine revved outside again, and Mimi dashed down the hall, her purse in tow. Giving a quick shout to her parents, she left with a brisk goodbye and shut the door behind her as she trailed down the complex's stairs.

Having just stepped from the motorcycle when she appeared, Mimi jumped forward, her arms leaping up to wrap around his neck as he spun around, holding her tightly in surprise.

He blinked, "I would have come to get you."

She smiled and pulled him closer.

_She wasn't alone anymore._

* * *

an: What's left of my original one-shot; _Revised,_ though _un_beta'd Written forever-ago, when Mimato was my OTP. Having gone back through it, I made myself sick reading over the horrible style, punctuation and grammatical errors. It's currently going through a revision process; hopefully with a few additional chapters.


	2. Living

Note from author: I really didn't plan on making a second chapter to this story. I'd originally just planed on making it a short story. I'm not sure really how the story will progress, or what I want to do with it. but I really love the characters and I'm having fun with them. I made one adjustment to one of the characters you'll see in the next chapter. Those being that Daisuke will be the same age as the other three. How he grew up so fast I'm not sure, maybe he found an age formula in the digital world. ^.^; But really that's the only adjustment I made. A side note: I didn't spend as much time as I did with on the first chapter, so I may end up redoing this. Just adding a few quarks here and there, but that won't be for a while ^.^ Remember, that I do not own Digimon in any way. Enjoy!  
  
Mimi swerved around the corner, her socks sliding against the hardwood floor, her foot tripping upon one of the many objects scattering the hall. Her feet flew out from under her, her rear hitting the floor with a loud thud, "Ouch.." Grunting, she lifted herself up rubbing her rear and scattered down the hall again. "Yamato! Have you seen my bag?!"  
  
Yamato leaped from his room, hoping upon one foot and slipping a sock upon the other, "No! Try the door!"  
  
"Got it!" She shouted from the door, the sound of her pink tennis shoes scuffing against the floor.  
  
"Mimi! Tie!" Yamato struggled with his half buttoned shirt, his tie draped over his neck.  
  
"Already got it!"  
  
"Not yours! Mine!" Yamato growled impatiently, rushing for a second hand finish.  
  
Mimi raced back into the hall, dodging the miscellaneous objects. Her hands quickly tying and looping the solid black tie, "Shirt!" She cried, her hands flying down to button the remaining on his shirt, as he tucked in the second half of his shirttail.  
  
"Mine! Look at yours!" Yamato shot back, pulling the ends of her shirt down for her to tuck in.  
  
"We're going to be late!" Mimi hustled, tucking her white collared shirt into her black and slightly baggy formal pants. "Go start the bike, I'll grab the helmet's!" She struggled up the hall and into the kitchen, "Don't forget your shoes!"  
  
Yamato stopped at the door and creped to his shoes, the keys dangling from his hand. "Thought so!" She shouted around the corner, disappearing as quickly as she reappeared, "Your bag!"  
  
She stumbled over the stacked boxes for recycling behind Yamato, grabbing him around the waist for support. "ugh!" "I'll clean it when we get back!" Yamato cried back to her before she could complain, peering back and down as she picked herself up. Sighing she tossed him his helmet, as her own eyes disappeared under the tinted visor, "Sound?" She asked, checking the link between the two-intercomed systems within the helmets. "Clear," He cried ahead of her, leaping over the brick wall in front of the apartment. Mimi followed one step behind, pushing her weight to her left wrist and leaping over.  
  
The Crotch-Rocket engine roared as she pulled her leg over the bike. "Hold on!" Yamato warned, giving her two seconds to grab his waist before throwing the bike into gear. The silver bike weaved in and out of traffic, and speed through both intersections. Buildings flying by with each turn, she leaned in closer to him, moving, following his movement. Her long strawberry hair flowing out behind her from underneath the helmet.  
  
Hastily pulling the bike to a stop, the engine died within the parking space, "See, we made it." Yamato muffled through the removal of his helmet, setting it down beside hers.  
  
One shortly following the other, three sharp bells rang out at once, signing the first bell. "Aya!" Mimi jumped, running into a mad dash for the double doors to the school. "See we made it!" She mocked, throwing him a snide look as they bound through the doors and into the main hall. Their sneakers tearing down against the floor, they made a sharp turn down the second left corridor, Mimi slightly behind.  
  
Halting in front of the last door, Yamato held the doorframe and bent in, breathing heavily. Stopping to short for her, Mimi plowed into him, sending them both to the floor at the head of the classroom with the ringing of the second bell. Several blank faces cringed in pain at the sight of the crash, one particular face appearing above them. Her eyebrows rising above her slender spectacles in question. Mimi, having landed horizontally across Yamato, lifted her face in uncertain laughter. "Uh.. Hi.. We made it?" Yamato managed a small laugh, questioning from his position on the floor. "Yes, I can see that Mr. Ishida." Giving a small smile, she sat straight up and moved to the front desk, "Do try to make a less dramatic entrance next time, wont you?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Kamiya." Yamato sighed and grunted under Mimi's weight, resting his head back on the floor.  
  
Ruffling his hand through his thick blonde hair, he slouched into a back desk to the left of Mimi. "Oversleep?" Taichi whispered in the desk ahead of him. "How'd you guess?" Mimi giggled throwing Yamato a smile to show it hadn't been hurtful.  
  
"Ha Ha." Yamato blankly remarked, throwing his hands behind his head. 


	3. Home

Authors note: Ano! Gomen! It's been a while since I updated! My apologies! But that doesn't mean I haven't been working on future Chapters. n.n I apologies for this chapter being so late, I didn't intend for it to be that way. This Chapter isn't as action packed, as I would have liked it, however, it sums up what's going on and why they're all together. I do believe you will enjoy Chapter four! I'll put it up as soon as I can. In the mean time, I do appreciate reviews. Even if it's just a small word. ^.^ I'm always looking for new ideas and new inspiration.  
  
Chapter Three: Home  
  
"Have you two finished unpacking?" Mr. Ishida managed between gulps of his coffee. "Finished last night." Taichi yawned upon entering the Kitchen to the rear of Daisuke. "Great, then you can all start cleaning this place up!" He grinned deviously, setting down the creamy pastel colored coffee mug. Standing he patted Mimi on the shoulder, giving her a stern look, "Take it easy on them Major." Mimi smiled comically and nodded.  
Taking his leave for work, Mr. Ishida took the black jacket off the coat rack, " I'll be back late tonight, Yamato. The charge cards on the hall table run to the store and stock up. Were running low on food." And with a wave he headed out the apartments door.  
  
Yawning, Mimi stretched in her blue winter pajamas, and sought out the orange juice. Twelve pm, it was hard to believe she'd slept in so late. She'd awoken this morning to find herself resting comfortable in her bed, and everything neatly taken out of its box and into a home. Even the boxes that once scattered her room where nowhere to be seen.  
She'd blinked of the confusion the first couple of minutes before she found a glass of water and a sandwich rapped in plastic rap beside her on the nightstand.  
  
Yamato.  
  
She'd have to thank him. After all, He and his father were putting up with her. Not to mention Daisuke and Taichi. Her father's job had required relocation to the States this coming fall. Much like Daisuke and Taichi's parents, her own hadn't liked the idea of ripping her away from she was closest to. With Mr. Ishida's generous offer, He'd taken the three in as new residents of the Ishida household.  
  
Searching the fridge for the bottle of orange juice, she stared down angrily to find Daisuke with the last glass. "Hn." Mimi sighed, and seated herself beside the three, taking a bit of the dry fruit loops off the top of Taichi's bowl before he drowned the cereal in milk. This only intensified her thirst. With the only remaining option water, she took a sip from Daisuke's glass. Satisfied, she looked around in frustration at the apartments condition. With her luck, this would only take her about thirty years to finish.  
  
"Sleep well?" Yamato asked when she took another bite from Taichi's cereal bowl. Nodding she smiled, "Thanks."  
  
When the three had finished, she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and black polo shirt. With determination she loosely tied back her hair and emerged from her room, picking up objects and finding them homes. Around three they broke for lunch, resting while she borrowed Yamato's bike to grab something from the nearest fast food restaurant. At seven they'd cleared the last of the remaining debris of household items from the floor, and walked to the grocery store. Each with two or more backs on the returning trip home, found homes for the items in the food deprived pantry's and fridge. To tired for fix more than a can of ravioli they fell into the living room for a death match over the remote.  
  
"I refuse to watch this." Mimi growled from the soft green sofa, glaring at the repulsive showing of a recent wrestling match between to men. "Ugh, Yamato!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
A smile. No movement. He continued to lay upon the floor, his elbows propped against the carpet and his head in his hand, the other on the remote.  
  
"This is stupid."  
  
A flip of the channel's, and two grunts of approval to several women skipping around in bikinis.  
  
"Eh! Pigs!" Mimi Jumped atop Yamato, who grunted under the sudden weight. Her hand bolted for the remote , moving upright to sit atop him.  
  
"No!" Daisuke and Taichi cried, ungluing themselves from the television set.  
  
Yamato pounced without warning, throwing her to the floor with a gasp. Mimi squirmed under him, the remote inches from her finger. Laying across her, he propped both elbows to the opposite side of her, keeping her pinned to the floor with control over the remote. "Get off me you big oaf!" Yamato turned his head back towards her, looking into her eyes, "Say your sorry" Mimi continued squirming, "No!" She shouted angrily under him. Freeing her left arm she slugged him in the arm. "Ouch!" Yamato flinched, rubbing his arm. Lifting himself to his feet, Mimi sat upright and moved for the fallen remote. "Uh-uh," Yamato glared, grabbing her around her waist he lifted her over his shoulder.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, put me down!"  
  
Laughing he threw her atop the sofa, seating himself beside her to flip through the channels for something more suitable. "There, happy?" he asked, finding it. Mimi folded her arms across her chest, sticking out her tongue in the process. "Meanie."  
  
By the time Mr. Ishida returned it was well past midnight, Mimi herself had fallen asleep with her head across Yamato's lap. With a grunt, Yamato lifted her up and carried her to her own room, folding the blue pastel blanket across her. "Your going to make a habit out of this, I know you are. 


	4. Music

Sincerity's Path Chapter 4 - Music  
  
Authors note: another chapter up. I'm sorry that it took so long, I really didn't intend for it to. I had actually planed to put it up the next week, but as you can see.. That didn't turn out to well. ^^; I'll try to put it up on a weekly basis and see how that goes. I'm actually not to happy with this chapter, this has to be the third draft that I've done of it. (And I think the first happened to be better. To bad I didn't save it. Smart.) But it'll have to do until I start thinking again. With School having started up again it's not all that easy. Disclaimer, remember I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters.  
  
"I hate Mondays," Diasuke yawned his protest, swinging his tanned bag over his shoulder.  
  
Outside the winter leaves had long since fallen, taking with it the beautiful colors of fall. Sunday passed without much incident. Taichi tried his hand at cooking with Yamato that Saturday, and in the process nearly taking the apartment down to a burnt crisp. Thankfully, Mr. Ishinda spent most of the day sleeping and happened to miss the extravagant scene.  
  
Mimi fell in pace behind the three, barely able to keep her eyes open from exhaustion. She had to say she hated Mondays to. Grr, For Mondays, she pouted.  
  
"I heard it was supposed to snow this weekend." Taichi commented, looking to the grey sky, his breath visible before him. "With the way it feels right now, we should be snow men." Diasuke growled, throwing hot air into his blue hands, "I hate the cold."  
  
"You hate everything Daisuke. I hope it does snow. I love winter. Just wait till I peg you with a snowball!" Mimi laughed happily, shaking the grogginess away. "You do that." Daisuke chuckled, taping her across the back with his school bag. Successfully startling her, he gripped her in a headlock and continued down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi squealed, struggling in the one armed lock only to stumble behind him. Taichi and Yamato only laughed in amusement, keeping well behind to avoid any deadly blows she might throw. "Were going to be late for class! Let me go!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Daisuke smiled, releasing her from his grip only to receive a not so friendly shove from his former victim. "Turd." Mimi brushed the strands from her face, glaring with contempt as the rounded Avalon street and into the three story buildings sight.  
  
"Yamato, do you have practice tonight?" Taichi asked falling in sink with the blonde guitarist. "Yeah, so I wont be cooking." Taichi turned hopefully to Mimi, with pleading eyes. "I'm going with him." She smiled apologetically, "Theirs Romen in the cupboard, Other than that your on your own. I doubt Daisuke will cook for you, and after the other night, the fire fighters have you under 24 hours surveillance."  
  
Taichi sighed, "Good ol'Romen" Mimi smiled leaning her head against Yamato's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"How much longer do you thing he's going to be?" The sandy haired boy asked, leaning against the stair wall. "He's only ten minutes late, Rick." The second boy yawned with a second look at his watch. "He's beginning to make - " "Here he comes. Looks like Takawachi's with him." A third boy said, entering the empty "Everything set up?"  
  
"Yeah." Yamato entered the large empty concert stadium to the front of Mimi.  
  
"Takawachi!" Three shouts shouted in unison, waving from the hard wood floor stage. Mimi smiled happily, holding the strap of her bag to her shoulder. "Homework tonight?" One of the three asked from the stage.  
  
"Yeah!" Mimi turned into the front row of the stadiums chairs, placing her bag in the center chair to the left of her. Yamato stopped down the aisle beside her, looking down at his watch, "Am I late? We said six thirty right?" raising his eyes in question to the stage.  
  
"Pay up," The tallest of the three boys waved, placing his hand before Rick, "I told you. Six thirty."  
  
Yamato ignored the comment, and lifted the guitar cases strap from over his shoulder, propping it against Mimi's chair for support. Taking the guitar from its brown case, he turned up the stage stairs.  
  
"Kyo, I thought you said you'd have some new lyrics for us?" Rick asked picking his sticks up from behind the drums. "Their inside my case. Grab them would you, Ren?" Across the stage, Ren double-checked over each shoulder in search of the case, "Yeah!" already near the empty case, where Kyo's lyrics rested, he trotted back with the sheets.  
  
"Lets see.." Yamato waived, hunkering down upon the floor he began to adjust the strings of his guitar just as Kyo reached him. Skimming over the keynotes, he read through Kyo's lyrics, pausing only to play out a key Cord on his guitar.  
  
"Hmm.." His fingers tapped against the lines of key notes, making minor adjustments to keys with the pen from his pocket. Tucking the pen behind his ear, he stared at it quizzically, "This would be great with a female lead. Did you ever get in touch with that one girl?" Yamato raised his head to the three band members hovering above him. Each baring a skeptical look when turned to individually. "Nah, she's a no go. Her parents are moving to France." Ren sighed kneeling down beside Yamato. Taking the second copy of the sheet notes, he glanced down to the rows of seating.  
  
"Well, what about Takawachi? I hear she's got a great voice. Its that or the kid with the monkey who upstaged us at the talent show." With a shudder, Ren dropped behind the lyrics, avoiding the frightened stares and further thoughts of the Monkey kid.  
  
"Monkey Kid, now that's not a bad idea." Rick pondered aloud, with visions of a faceless crowd, and the millions of chants for "Monkey boy." Kyo cringed with a horror-stricken face, shoving Rick in the arm. "Get real dude!"  
  
In unison, four sets of eyes peered above the sheet music, eyeing the contestent with promise.  
  
Her legs folded under her, she continued to scribble paragraphs from the thick open textbook onto the blank paper in her lap. Cautiously, Yamato raised the paper back over his eyes, eyeing the lyrics for a final time. Rising above the paper yet again, he eyebrows rose in question.  
  
"Its not nice to stare at people. You're giving me the creeps." Mimi spoke, breaking the awkward silence without so much of a glance their way to continue with her paper. The four startled boys jumped in surprise, Ren falling from his crouched position back onto his rear.  
  
"She's be great, come on. They'd love her. She's got looks to kill. She may be a little small in the chest, but that's nothing a push up bra wont fix." Rick whispered eagerly, turning on his heal away from Mimi to face the grieving looks of his friends.  
  
Mimi flinched.  
  
Three flinches followed upon the stage.  
  
Still grinning with the thought of such an idea, he didn't notice the object sale through the air.  
  
Wide eyes edged away from fate's crushing blow.  
  
Mimi rigidly stood from the chair, clutching the blue textbook within her hand.  
  
Tripping over themselves, they franticly scrambled backwards and away as the book slugged Rick from behind.  
  
"How did she.." Kyo whispered quizzically from the safety behind the velvet red stage curtains. His head peering with the others to watch the onslaught of horror. Yamato pointed in silence to the deserving victim. "What an idiot." Kyo's hand fell across his forehead, covering his eyes in dismay.  
  
Across Rick's waist, a tiny black box clung to his belt. It's tiny red light glowing.  
  
"He left his microphone on." A cringe.  
  
Ren let out a laugh, seeing Rick cradle the back of his head, "I say he deserved it!"  
  
Kyo glared at him in embarrassment, throwing his head back around the corner. "We can't leave him out there, she's libel to pulverize him!" Not that he doesn't disserve it, Kyo thought with a comical sweat drop, but wrestle mania doesn't stand a chance against her!  
  
Yamato added to Kyo's comical sweat drop, taking one last glance around the stage curtain.  
  
After several minutes of slowly creeping through the stage exit, Yamato and Kyo re-entered the building from the south entrance, maneuvering through isles behind her.  
  
She hadn't moved from where she'd first thrown her book, or even uttered a word. Her icy glare was enough to send any animal away cowering in fear. Her eyes leaving Rick to stagger useless words endlessly. From the curtains, Ren quietly pushed the wooden stage prop across the stage, sweating profusely in terror from behind the green bush. Crouching closely to the wooden wall of separation as the wheels squeaked in desperate need of oil. Closing in upon the imbecile, he threw the prop into a full dash, stopping only long enough to catch Rick's collar and role him to safety.  
  
From behind her, two arms wrapped around her. Catching her off guard Yamato threw her over his shoulder in one fluid sweep. 


	5. Argument

Sincerity's Path  
  
Authors Note: Lights, Camera - Drama! Nothing really to point out in this chapter. I'm really not too happy with this chapter. So I took a little longer tweaking it here and there. Still don't like it, but its much better, so I suppose I should be happy. I'm hoping to go back through the first few chapters and revise them again as well. I'm sorry for such a long delay in posting this chapter. So to make it up to everyone, I put up two chapters. I hope you enjoy. Please Comment! I love feedback!  
  
Chapter five: Argument  
  
"I'm sure he was only kidding Mimi." Yamato grunted, crossing the stage floor with the strawberry blonde bent over his shoulder. "Quit trying to save his butt. Its already mine." Mimi sighed rather calmly with downcast eyes, remaining still over his shoulder. Moving only to place her elbow against his shoulder blade to hold her head within her hand. Lightly tapping her fingers against his lower back to help ease her frustration. As Yamato passed behind the red velvet curtain, she caught Rick's gaze before she disappeared behind the stage with him. Her tongue slipped from her mouth and mocked him with anger. Rick paced farther back behind Ren in protection. Kyo, following behind the two with her books, shook his head with a small smile of amusing laughter.  
  
Yamato turned down the dark hall behind the stage, and into the only area lit. A small dressing area, whose open light flooded from the room's open door and into the barren and dark hall. With the exception of the blue embroidered sofa and the small oversized chair Kyo seated himself within, the room was as barren as the hall. In hailing, Yamato gently set her onto the sofa's large cushions with ease. Mimi drew her legs up under her and turned to watch him, childlike, and expressionless. Bending before her he stopped, studying her for a moment before speaking. Lifting his index finger, he sat up straight once again and stepped back, "I'll be right back. Stay here." Kyo moved to follow behind, as Yamato motioned in disagreement. "Watch her." Walking from the room, he disappeared down the hall, the sound his leather boots against the floor giving the only indication of his lingering presence. Inhaling deeply, Mimi closed her eyes. Well, she groaned inwardly, things seemed to be going well. So far she'd succeeded in delaying their practice for an hour, if not all together, and gravely injuring one of the guitarists. Well, okay. Maybe not gravely, but still.. She smiled, recalling with satisfaction the startled look as the book hit its target. With a soft exhale she slowly opened her eyes once again, and left her position from the couch, standing up abruptly, "Tell Yamato I went home would you?" She smiled to Kyo, picking up her bag "I think I've probably caused enough trouble tonight, tell him I left so he could practice please." Kyo opened his mouth in protest "I don't-" but the strawberry blonde had already left the room, taking the opposite direction Yamato had left in, towards the back exit.  
  
Mimi hurried down the street, quick to avoid Yamato's sudden speed if he were to catch up. The city streetlights passed under began to flicker to life as the sunset past the outlying horizon. She turned to the watch upon her wrist. Already nine. The library would have closed an hour ago, she groaned. She wouldn't find sanctuary their for her book work. She'd have to return home.  
  
Mimi turned down the apartment complexes street, pulling her bag before her to search through its pockets. Running her hands against the cold metal keys retrieved, she slung the bag back behind her. Climbing the stairs in a sprint of two or three at a time to the third floor down to the apartments door.  
  
No light seeped out from behind the windows curtained glass. Daisuke and Taichi must have decided to go out, she thought. The door creaked open and closed behind her as her bag hit the carpeted flooring. Locking the door back, she proceeded to light the darkened residence within the living room. Much better, she smiled weakly, bringing the last remaining light to life, as her stomach rumbled with hunger. Frowning she headed for the kitchen pantry to quail her hungers growing appetite. Scanning over the miscellaneous food groups, unsuitable even for any starving animal, she pulled from the cupboard's shelf the last remaining package of instant noodles.  
  
She frowned; they would have grabbed something on the way home if she had stayed. Good ol' beefy flavor, she groaned.  
  
When the Microwave chimed, she headed back to her room full of the books waiting to be opened. All that was left was to finish the paper. Slurping the noodles from its Styrofoam container, her eyes scanned the ending paragraph with sigh of frustration. All it really needed was another good paragraph and its closing and it would be done. However it didn't look like she'd be getting anything done tonight. Setting down the empty cup, she closed the paper within the book, setting it off to finish before her morning class.  
  
Having changed into her pajamas, she leaned back in her chair, steadying it upon its back two legs as the sound of the front door slammed. She cringed at the thundering slam that echoed throughout the hall and reached for the desk to steady the unbalanced chair. Her fingers slipped a second two late from the desks front, throwing her backwards. "Ouch.."  
  
"Mimi!" His feet sounded heavily down upon the halls wooden floor. She could hear his heavy breathing. Did he run the whole way?  
  
He appeared within the doors archway, his hands hanging upon the frame and leaning in. "Why did you leave?!" his eyebrows arched, his hands trembling against the doorframe he held in support. She wasn't able to respond. She tilted her head around her leg, looking up at him from the floor. "Its dangerous to walk alone at night! You should have waited for me!" He was afraid. He was afraid. for her. He was worried, he wasn't angry. He was worried, and afraid.  
  
"I'm alright. I-"  
  
"You had me worried sick! I thought something had happened to you when I couldn't find you! You don't do that to people who care about you! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" His breathing still continued on heavily, "Mimi I care about you! I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
His words hit her hard, as she lifted herself from the awkward position in which she'd fallen. Pulling her legs up under her, her eyes lowered to her lap. She hadn't intended to make him worry. That's the last thing she'd ever want to do to him. She left, so he wouldn't be angry. She was afraid he'd be angry with her. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just didn't want you to be-"  
  
The door closed again down the hall. Two voices full of laughter began to approach from the halls opening. "Hey Yamato-"The smile spread across Daisuke's face faded as he reached the angry boy. His voice lowered and his body backed a step away, "We wanted to see if you wanted to go out to the practice field." Yamato turned away from Mimi, shoving his hands within his pockets, "Sorry, I've got homework I've got to finish." He turned from the two on his heal, closing his bedroom door behind him. With a look of apologized confusion, they turned to Mimi for explanation. She kept her gaze to her lap, her head lowered to hide any coming tears. 


	6. Plays and donuts

Sincerity's path  
  
Authors note: none Chapter six: Plays and donuts!  
  
Left early, Mimi  
  
Yamato yawned as he picked up the leafleted note, his hand rubbing through the tangled mass of dirty blonde hair above his head. He looked to the clock to the far side of the kitchen wall. It was still to early for the school to have opened any of the classrooms.  
  
Damn. Had he gone to far in what he said? She looked sincere in her apology last night. And again he hadn't let her finish her sentence last night. He cringed, deep within thought.  
  
From the living room the two mischiefs's appeared around the corner and into the kitchen. Their heads bobbing around the corner, one above the other.  
  
Oohh.. A love letter. Taichi's grin widened deviously. Rubbing his hands together Daisuke crept quietly into the kitchen following Taichi's lead. Carefully remaining silent, Taichi placed the kitchen footstool a step behind Yamato, to deep in thought to hear much of anything.  
  
Scrunching together to both stand upon the Childs footstool, they leaned forward.  
  
"Two words!" Daisuke's words roared into Yamato's ear, "Some love letter Taichi!" He hollered again. Yamato's heart leapt halfway through his chest, his body giving a similar reaction from surprise "We've been jipped!" Taichi roared in unison, snatching the paper from Yamato's hands  
  
His eyes read through the two small words neatly written and centered upon the small note pad. "Doctor Motomiya, it seems we have a serious problem here." Daisuke managed in an English accent, throwing his head up high.  
  
Taichi raised his voice in an English competition. "Yes, Dr. I've seen this problem all to often. Its quite disturbing." He stepped from the footstool, holding his hand in all knowing fashion to pace around in a circular motion about the kitchen  
  
"The Diagnostic Dr.? Is it serious! Oh!" Daisuke batted his eyelashes furiously. Racing forward he held his clasped hands close to his heart. "Whatever shall we do!" With his final touch, Daisuke placed his hand to his forehead, and feigned in fainting. "What's the diagnostic Dr.?"  
  
"Love." Taichi quailed, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"And the cure doctor? The cure?" Daisuke placed his hand upon Taichi's shoulder, still batting his eyelashes and wiping away invisible tears. Taichi turned his head away from him sharply, keeping his eyes downcast. "I'm afraid there is none." Daisuke turned away from his acting, and returned to his normal voice, with his usual clueless expression. "Give her a box of chocolates."  
  
"You dough head." Taichi's hand flew unseeing behind him, and slugged him across the back of his head. Daisuke turned and growled, shoving him in the arm. Taichi returned by swinging his arm around his neck, pinning Daisuke in the headlock he had pulled on Mimi a day earlier. "You don't give her chocolate."  
  
From his seat on the sidelines, Yamato blinked twice. A sweet drop forming in comical embarrassment. The two having completely forgotten about him to continue their death match down the hall.  
  
How much do you think the zoo would take for them?  
  
He dressed hurriedly and set off down the street after her. De ja vu. Now where did this look familiar from? Oh, wait. Just last night! The sarcasm stung in his voice. Was he angry? No. but was she? He huffed around the corner and past the city's newscast building his father worked for. How early had she left? If she'd just headed off, he'd be able to catch up with her. Scratch that. He'd said the same thing the night before, when she only had a two-minute gain on him. That girl had a set of legs on her. (who wouldn't after spending a summer being chased by crazed creatures in the digital world?)  
  
Yamato reached the school without so much of a trace of her; even the courtyard was empty at this hour. The working class hadn't even gotten up yet, and he expected to find anyone inside a school building they weren't expected to be in until eight? However, it did leave him with a smaller search of uncrowned hallways, and knowing the strawberry blonde, she'd be either one of two places.  
  
Mimi's stomach rumbled. The fact that she hadn't grabbed anything to eat before she left this morning rumbled angrily within her stomach. Anything, including Daisuke's strange pudding contraption sounded good right about now. She shifted around in the booths seat, rummaging through her backpack for her wallet.  
  
Ah hah! Her eyes sparkled finding it among the many books. Eh! The glitter faded from her eyes and her stomach cried angrily once again. Flipping the slender black wallet over, she shook. Nothing.  
  
No! Her head fell down against the table in a sigh. No food. No food for Breakfast. No food till lunch. No money. No money equals no lunch. No lunch! She cried. No food until school out. No food for eight hours. Eh! "This is really my day!" she mumbled down against the table. Well, the outcome from leaving early and so far only advantage: having finished the essay due in Japanese History. The odds stacked against the many disadvantage. All of which seemed to revolve around food. Even with it still being this early, she wouldn't have time to head back home and grab anything. Even if she waited till lunch, she doubted Yamato would want to talk to her. Let alone share his lunch.  
  
You're only adding to everything. Why don't you just shut up? She growled to herself, her stomach responding with another long drawn out complaint for food. Grr, right back at ya buddy.  
  
Staring down at the textbook, she folding the paper into the binding and closed the cover down upon it. Placing her head into her arms.  
  
"Your about as easy to find as a cow in central Tokyo." A voice heaved in front of her, startling her. "Yamato," Her body froze and eyes widened within her arms. Slowly lifting up her head, she looked to his face, keeping her eyes gaze low to the table.  
  
He set down a can of apple juice and pack of small donuts from the school vending machine down on the table. His hands against his knees as he bent down to control his breathing.  
  
Mimi eyed the donuts, keeping her arms folded in her lap, as if that somehow willed the hunger growling's to stop. "I really didn't mean to make you worry. I just didn't want you to be angry with me - " Yamato sighed, and inhaled with relief. She wasn't angry. "Angry? You thought I was angry with you when you left the studio?" A laugh bellowed from him, startling her to look at him in confusion. "If anything last night was comical. I've never seen Rick so afraid of anything in all my life!" His voice died down, and his face because calmer and apologetic." I shouldn't have yelled last night. I'm sorry. Its just- I don't think I've ever been so worried before. Promise me next time you'll wait for me?"  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded sincerely, her eyes filling with small jewel tears. Wandering eyes nodded back to the donuts.  
  
Yamato looked down at her, questioning the textbook before her. "Why'd you leave so early?" "Oh," She paused, lifting the palm of her hand to wipe away-unwanted tears, "I didn't get a chance to finish my Japanese History."  
  
"You don't think your teacher will notice the indent in the book do you?" Yamato asked, flipping the book over onto his back and running his hand over the large circular indent in the middle.  
  
Rick has one hard head, Yamato grinned. Mimi smiled comically in embarrassment.  
  
"Are you.." Yamato searched for the words he wondered to continue with, trying carefully not to bring up anything that might quickly cause anger.  
  
"No. But you might want to stay away from his locker today." Yamato laughed uncertainly, picturing what awaited Rick in his locker.  
  
"Then you're alright?"  
  
"Yes." Mimi kept her attention away from the donuts that stood before her, tauntingly. As if seeing this, Yamato's hands ran to the donuts, placing them farther before her. "Oh. I thought you might be hungry. It didn't look like you grabbed anything to eat. And you didn't grab your money from the counter this morning." He pushed the donuts forward, and listened to Mimi's soft cry as she fell forward, head first against the table.  
  
"Eh!" Yamato gasped, flinching to recoil from her sudden action.  
  
"I thought I was going to die!" 


	7. Attack of the UnknownMonsterBeast!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon rights. And I don't have any money, But I'm sure I could find a few pennies under the couch if that's what you want. n.n; No, seriously, I don't own any of the Digimon rights, they belong to their respected owners. ^.^  
  
Authors note: Gomen! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I've been so busy lately! I have started another Fanfic. A RanxKen 'Weiss Kreuz' So please read and review! Your comments are enjoyingly loved! :D  
  
Chapter eight: Attack of the unknown-monster-beast!  
  
Taichi walked away from the indoor practice field's dome. Panting for breath he wiped away the sweat from his brow. Aside from it being off-season, Taichi wore his cleats slung over his shoulder, the shoes dangling from each side of its knotted partnership. Daisuke, huffing to catch up to him, looked worse in shape than his teammate. Taking pride, however, in the scratches across his arm and dark green grass stains across his clothes.  
  
Stepping through the empty corridor, Taichi and Daisuke followed the hall to its end. "You think they made up yet?" Daisuke asked, breaking the long silence between them, his face grim. "Hn, don't know. Probably." Taichi shrugged, throwing on his jacket before reaching the double doors heading out. Daisuke, holding the door open, followed Taichi into the cold winters night. His face scowled, "I still think chocolates was a good idea." Taichi laughed, "You sure know a way to a girls heart."  
  
Yamato stumbled into his room with a yawn. His eyes drooping heavily and focusing to stay awake. Rubbing the back of his head, his hand disappeared into his thick blonde hair, the silver ring on his middle finger barely visible through the thick strands.  
  
It was the only thing he never took off, the ring. Inside, carefully engraved along its band, Forever yours, Mimi. She'd given it to him almost a year ago. A birthday gift far greater than he'd expected. He fell back against his bead, unable to find enough strength to change from his clothes. Mimi, passing by his door to her own smiled to him. Her bare feet sounding silently against the hardwood floor. Her strawberry hair flowing behind her.  
  
His brief moment of bliss however was shattered as a scream penetrated silence. Shattering the sleep beginning to take over him. His body out of the bed before his mind could register any self-restraining argument. Mimi, running straight from her room, crashed into Yamato's outstretched arms. Yamato, instinctively drawing her closer to him, tried to pear around her in question. His eyebrow arched. "No no no!" Mimi cried, trying to pull him away while still locked in his arms. Desperately pushing against his chest in an effort to move him back and away from the room. "What's wrong? What's in there?" Yamato asked. Getting no answer, and unable to see any answer he pulled her over his shoulder, his curiosity getting the better of him, and tried to enter the room. He grunted.  
  
"Na-uh!" Mimi cried, gripping the rim of her open door fiercely. "You can't make me!" A shower of strawberry strands whirled around her as she shook her head sharply. Yamato leaned forward, holding her around her waist, and pulled forward.  
  
Two faces suddenly appeared before Mimi, deathly close as she opened her eyes. "Holy Sh-" Her hands clasped around her mouth, releasing her hold upon the doors frame and sending Yamato reeling forward, toeing her along for the ride.  
  
Daisuke and Taichi looked into the room suspiciously. Holding back suppressed laughter.  
  
"Uhn," Mimi murmured, cradling her head she supporting herself with her left hand on the floor. Her closed eyes suddenly opened wide, something underneath the bed bushing against her hand. Springing to her feet, she jumped out the door and into Daisuke's arms before Yamato even had a chance to stand.  
  
"What the hell?!" Daisuke asked her in surprise. "I'm not sleeping in there!" Mimi barked in response, turning her head back to the room. She kept her grip around him deathly tight, fearful of being released and set upon the floor.  
  
Another voice spoke deeply above them in question.  
  
"Why not?" Mr. Ishida asked, curious to find out why the group and conjugated outside the door. Even more so to find out why his son was sprawled across Mimi's floor.  
  
Taichi and Daisuke leapt in surprise, Mimi stifling her scream away from Daisuke's ear. "Don't do that!" Taichi roared in Midair. Mr. Ishida chuckled, Daisuke sighing with more than relief into Mimi's ear.  
  
From inside the room, Yamato rose to his feet and dusted himself off. His face showing the lack of sleep he needed, as his hand once again roamed through his untamed blonde hair. "What's wrong with your room, Mimi?" Daisuke asked, shifting her weight in his arms. She glared in response, "Listen goggle head," she pulled the goggles strap out a short ways, letting it snap back into place against his head. "I don't sleep where monsters live!"  
  
"Monsters?" Taichi asked, setting his lips in a hard line. Daisuke, unable to control so much, let little huffs of air escape his mouth.  
  
The strawberry brunette narrowed her eyes in anger. Holding her arms across her chest, her voice seriously set "I hope it eats you first."  
  
Daisuke, making a move to set her down, was abruptly mistaken. "Set me down and your dead!" Mimi hollered, throwing her arms around his neck. With an angry growl and a soft sigh, he lifted the girl back up, muttering under his breath, "Your heavy ya know."  
  
"Am not.."  
  
"Are to- never mind." Daisuke, foreshadowing the arguments outcome abruptly dropped it, taking the chance to live over the fearsome brunettes attacks.  
  
Mr. Ishida stepped past them and into the room, "Now what's this about monsters?" he asked, surveying the room for anything unusual. Finding nothing out of the ordinary in the well-lit pink room, he turned back to the girl in the wrong mans arms.  
  
"Under the bed." Mimi said quietly, biting her fingers now within her mouth. Mr. Ishida hunkered down to the floor, placing his head to the floor beside her bed. Yamato, stooping down beside him, lifted the dust ruffle.  
  
Two large beady eyes glared back at them. "Holy Shit!" Mr. Ishida cried, as the two threw themselves halfway across the room and back against the wall. Breathing heavily and clutching their hearts.  
  
"What was that?!" Mr. Ishida asked, staring in utter disbelieve at the bed.  
  
"The biggest freaking monster I've -ever- seen!" Yamato howled back at him, his eyes wider than the doorknob to his room.  
  
From the door, Mimi stuck her tongue out at Daisuke, "Told you." She simply stated.  
  
"Taichi, go grab a pillow case from the hall closet. Someone get the broom. I wont have that.. That.."  
  
"Monster." Mimi chided.  
  
"Monster... Living in this house." Mr. Ishida cried with angry determination. Rolling up his sleeves, he threw his sandy brown coat to the beds comforter, carefully from his position against the far wall.  
  
Daisuke looked to Mimi as Taichi rummaged the hall closet for a pillowcase, "Can I set you down now?" His eyebrow arched in question, his arms beginning to ache.  
  
Mimi shook her head violently from side to side, throwing her arms once again around his neck for comfort. Daisuke huffed, and still carrying her, headed to the kitchen for the broom.  
  
"You'd make a good bell boy."  
  
"Does that mean I get a tip? Daisuke asked, raising his eyebrows once again as he grinned. "Here, hold the broom. No.. Wait, I've got a better Idea." Turning away from the open pantry, he moved into the living room, where he set her gently down on the couch, standing. "You stay here.. I'LL go get the broom. You'll be safe here from your 'monster'." Daisuke held both hands out before her, motioning her to stay before retrieving the broom and jogging back to her room, leaving her alone.  
  
"Here it comes! Yamato open the bag!"  
  
"Me! Hell no! That thing's huge! You let it bite your foot Taichi!"  
  
"Its gonna -Eat-ME!"  
  
"Open the bag! Open the bag!"  
  
"Shit!" Two voices cried in unison. Two large thuds followed with the sounds of scrambling feet. Mimi bit her bottom lip, listening from the living room, her body pressed as far back against the couch wall as she could get. Her breath held.  
  
"It's getting away! Grab it!"  
  
"Eiah!"  
  
Feet scrambled into the hall, bodies colliding with the wall, as shoeless feet slid across the floor. The beady-eyed beast-monster scurried out of the hall and directly into the living room. Heading for the only hiding spot available. The couch.  
  
Mimi pranced upon the cushions, looking for a place to dart that didn't directly touch the floor. None.  
  
"What does this thing have?! A homing beacon on me?!" Mimi screamed, grabbing the pillow to her left and blindly swatting the beast up and away from her as it closed in.  
  
Taichi halted in the living room ahead of the others plowing behind him. In reflex, he caught the black object hurtling towards him much like a football. The object was much furrier than a –  
  
Taichi threw the furry-beady-eyed-beast from his hands, jumping with uncontrollable shudders. Daisuke flung the pillowcase over it as it landed, flipping it over and knotting the end. "Got it!"  
  
"What the hell was that thing?!" Taichi shuddered again, his eyes wide with disgust.  
  
"A giant rat?" Daisuke shrugged, holding the bag away from himself as the creature started to move within its cotton prison.  
  
From the kitchen, the phone beeped as Mr. Ishida hit the keypads. Exhaling, he put the phone to his ear, "Yes.. We have a ..."  
  
"Monster." Mimi chided again as he paused, her voice audible through the line. Mr. Ishida nodded, "Yes, I'd like to have it picked up.." Another pause, "No. No I'm not sure what it is. The closest I can describe it to being is a.." He paused again, with a growing blush spreading across his cheeks as he scratched his chin, "a monster..."  
  
Authors note: Well, what did everyone think? I'm sorry its taken me so long to post up the latest chapter. I'm so lazy! XD I'm afraid it's not that greatly written. I got a little more than angry with it. n.n; Reviews are much appreciated! :D 


End file.
